


[Podfic] Trust Fall

by regonym



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, on your left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1513442">Trust Fall</a>' by astolat. </p>
<p>“Okay, man,” Sam said, the day the new wings arrived. “Let’s go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to astolat for having blanket permission to podfic, and to anna_unfolding for being my first listener on this. <3

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Captain%20America%20-%20Trust%20Fall%20-%20written%20by%20astolat,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

4 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Captain%20America%20-%20Trust%20Fall%20-%20written%20by%20astolat,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Captain%20America%20-%20Trust%20Fall%20-%20written%20by%20astolat,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 2 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
